Noldolantë
by Baka27
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. La Chute des Noldor vu par Maglor :3
1. Chapter 1

**Edit:** Erreurs corrigées ;)

* * *

Coucou les gens :3

Je vous présente une "fic" que j'ai fait en cours XD En fait c'est un poème (une lamentation) du Silmarillion, "Noldolantë", littéralement "La chute des Noldor" que Maglor (un des fils de Feanör) composa avant de disparaitre.

Je ne sais pas si Tolkien a écrit Noldolantë, donc si vous trouvez la vraie version... XD

Celle-là est totalement de moi, je sais même pas si d'autres ont eu cette idée XD

Je tiens juste à préciser que je suis **LOIN** d'être Maglor, et que ce poème est assez... Pitoyable, oui XD Je ne suis même pas compositrice à la base, cependant je poste parce que cela me tient à cœur, j'ai énormément apprécié le Silmarillion, il est devenu un de mes livres favoris.

Je pense rester sur un poème libre tout simple, sans rythme spécial, avec des rimes suivis et en quatrains XD Un poème vraiment simpliste, mais je voulais vraiment l'écrire :3

Je sais que normalement le poème de Maglor est sensé commencer à Losgar ou à Aqualondë, je sais plus, mais j'avais envie de parler des deux arbres de Valinor... :3

Bref :3

**Titre:** "Noldolantë"

**Résumé:** Littéralement "La chute des Noldor", composée par Maglor. Ce que ce Noldo a pu écrire avant de disparaitre... Première fic poème :3

**Rating:** T parce que Silmarillion=sang XD

**Avertissement:** Il y aura forcément de gros spoils sur le Silmarillion XD

**Genre:** Poetry

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, à part les vers moisis XD

**Note:** Les deux arbres de Valinor sont aussi appelés "Laurelin et Telperion", "Silpion et Mabinalda" et "Ninquelote et Culurien" :3 Trop de noms XDD

J'ai mis des "o0O0o" après chaque quatrains, juste pour les délimiter parce que fanfic accepte pas les sauts de ligne blancs XD

Bonne lecture :3 (j'èspère XD)

* * *

Noldolantë

Partie 1

Les plaies béantes respirant le mal

L'écorce bénie respirant le mal

Ungoliant poursuit son noir dessein

Buvant la sève avec un appétit malsain

o0O0o

Les chants se sont tu, il n'y a plus un son

Alors que silencieusement retentissent les cris de Laurelin et Telperion

Les fleurs de Silpion et Mabinalda se sont fanées

Et les feuilles de Ninquelote et Culurien se sont crispées

o0O0o

Des citernes de lumière il ne reste plus rien

Cette dernière dévorée par l'esprit du malin

Le Vala déchu sourit, fier de lui

Car dans ce Crépuscule plus une lumière ne luit

o0O0o

Sur lui-même il sent alors le regard de son frère

Le seul regard sachant percer les ténèbres

Cependant les siennes sont les plus sombres

Et Manwë sait qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple ombre

o0O0o

Alors la vaine chasse commença

Vaine, car aucun ennemi Oromë ne terrassa

Aman leur citée était salie,

Melkor et Ungoliant s'étaient enfuis...

* * *

Je suis pas trop fière de cette... Chose, mais bon :/ Autant essayer XD

J'attends les fourches et les torches XD

Baka27


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde :3

Merci à **Irilde** et **Zvezdnayapyl** pour leur reviews ! :D

Merci de m'avoir indiqué mes idées X) J'ai corrigé ça XD

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire n'est pas à moi :pp

**Autre:** J'ai encore 2 chapitres à poster avant de "véritablement" commencer la Noldolante ^^

* * *

Noldolantë

Partie 2

Nienna pleura et se lamenta

Elle pleura à s'en déchirer la voix

Mais Yavanna se tourna vers un des Noldor

C'était le fils de Finwë, Feanör

o0O0o

Elle refusa de rendre les armes

Car dans les Silmarils vivait la lumière des Arbres

"O Feanör, quelle prévoyance fut la tienne !

Je t'en conjure, remets moi sans aucune peine

o0O0o

Ces trois joyaux crées de tes mains

Afin que je puisse guérir les arbres saints

Ainsi Melkor sera vaincu

Et la lumière des Arbres revenue"

o0O0o

Feanör ne répondit rien, contemplant les arbres sanglants

Alors Tulkas, Astaldo le vaillant cria, imatient:

"Parle, ô Noldo, dis oui ou non !

Refuse et garde-les, ou fais-en nous don !

o0O0o

Mais peux tu les refuser à Yavanna ?

Après tout les Silmarils proviennent de là"

"Moins de hâte ici !" Fit Aulë le constructeur

L'elfe était tiraillé, et le Vala comprenait sa douleur...

* * *

Voilà voilà :D

P'tite review ? *chibi eyes* Bon j'arrête :pp

Baka27


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour les gens :3

Une nouvelle partie de la Noldolantë, en espérant que cela vous plaise :3

Merci à **Zvezdnayapyl** pour sa review ! :3

**Disclaimer:** Rien à mouah

**IMPORTANT:** J'aimerais avoir l'avis des rares lisant cette fic... Je suis entrain de travailler sur une fic basée sur Finrod (un de mes chouchous XD) qui serait toujours en vie et pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau... J'aimerais le faire partir de sa tombe, située sur l'ile des loups-garou... (vous verrez pourquoi je vais pas spoiler) Mais vu que les Valar ont trouvé rigolo de faire mumuse avec les continents, je ne sais pas où a pu atterrir sa tombe... Vous pouvez me donner des suggestions ? XD Merci d'avance :3

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

Noldolantë

Partie 3

Cependant Feänor parla amèrement:

"Dans une vie, et pour les petits comme les grands,

Il est une œuvre qui ne leur est donnée d'accomplir qu'une fois

Et moi, fils de Finwë, ai fait mon choix

o0O0o

Si un jour mes Silmarils on m'arrachait

Alors mon être entier en souffrirait

Vous pouvez toujours me les prendre contre mon gré

Mais je saurais alors que les Valar sont les frères de Melkor le damné."

o0O0o

"Tu as parlé." Dit simplement Mandos

Cependant un messager apporta des nouvelles de Formenos:

Melkor était venu, mais Finwë n'avait pas reculé;

Le Vala déchu l'avait froidement assassiné

o0O0o

Il avait brisé les murailles de leur demeure

Puis s'était enfuit, les laissant à leur malheur

Car les trois Silmarils il avait dérobé

Feänor en eu le cœur déchiqueté

o0O0o

Car il aimait son père plus que tout

Plus encore que ses Silmarils, ses précieux bijoux

Il leva la main, et maudit Melkor

Cependant il maudit également l'appel de Valinor...

* * *

Une tite review ? Non ? Tant pis XD

A la prochaine :33


End file.
